1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video device in which two imaging devices are provided for obtaining a color image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional dual-CCD-type video device is constructed in such a manner that a luminance signal and color signals are obtained by using two large coupled devices (CCD). In such a video device, when a moving picture is monitored through a display device (i.e., a monitor-through mode), the color moving picture is generated by operating two CCDs.
The CCD, however, generates a large amount of heat due to the large amount of electric current it draws, and thus, dark current is easily generated in the CCD. Therefore, when the video device is operated for a long time to monitor a moving picture, a problem occurs in which the image quality of the picture decreases due to the dark current. Further, in a video camera which is operated by a battery, the life of the battery would be shortened due to the large amount of electric current drawn by the CCD.